


Sisterly Presentation

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Enabler, F/F, Girl Penis, Incest, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Now that Team RWBY has been assmebled, Yang thinks it would be a good idea to make sure that everybody on it is on the same page. Especially when it comes to things like were Ruby is on the totem pole. Right at the bottom, taking care of Yang's Little Dragon.





	Sisterly Presentation

  
“Alright girls!” Yang said, slamming her hands together in a clap. “I’ve got something to show you!”  
  
Blake and Weiss glanced at each other. Then, almost in unison, they turned to look at Yang. Near identical looks of concern and puzzlement were on their faces.  
  
“And what would that be?” Blake asked, using a finger to keep her book open.  
  
“Ruby!” Yang raised her voice and turned her head to look at the dorm door. “Get your butt in here!”  
  
Ruby obediently entered the room, looking down at the floor, her fingers twiddling the bottom of her black and red skirt. She walked to the center of the room, and then stopped, staring at the ground. Her cheeks were almost as red as her namesake.  
  
“This,” Yang let a hand drop on Ruby’s shoulder, “Is Ruby Rose.”  
  
“Really? Do tell,” Weiss said with false interest. “I am _so_ glad to know that. Aren’t you, Blake?” Weiss gave Yang her best look of disgust. “And if that is _all_ , we have our first day of actual class tomorrow, so-.”  
  
“Not done yet,” Yang interrupted, lazily waving her hand. “There’s something you should know about Ruby. Ruby?” Yang turned her head to her little sister. “Strip.”  
  
Neither Weiss nor Blake reacted to that at first. They just blinked, as if they didn’t believe what they had just heard. It was only when Ruby undid her cape and started tugging at the ties on her corset that they were spurred into action.  
  
“What?” Blake said, rapidly glancing between Yang and Ruby. “What did you just- what is _she_ -.” Blake pointed back and forth between the two sisters as a red-faced Ruby wriggled out of her clothes.  
  
“Ruby here,” Yang said as she fiddled with her belt, “is my subby little cock whore, aren’t you, Rubes?”  
  
“Yes, Yang,” Ruby muttered, barely loud enough to be heard.  
  
Both Blake and Weiss noticed that, now that Ruby’s dress was off, that their team leader had a pair of very small, but very cute, breasts. And that her skin was very smooth and very pale. In unison, they both swallowed and turned to look at Yang, even if they could both see Ruby out of the corner of their eyes. Yang grinned widely watching them watch her.  
  
“Ruby takes my dick, where I want, when I want,” Yang said, pulling the instrument in question out from her shorts.  
  
It was a big dick. And fully hard too, a full eight inches long and two wide. Both Weiss and Blake were dead silent at that, though Yang could hear Ruby gasp at seeing her big sister’s big dick. Ruby always had that reaction to her cock. And it was always so satisfying to hear.  
  
Ruby still had her stockings on, but Yang didn’t feel like waiting anymore. She grabbed Ruby and pushed her down to her knees. That was a very familiar position for Ruby and she knew exactly what to do when she ended up in it.  
  
“See, Ruby here is as submissive as Weiss is short,” Yang said happily, smirking at the squawk of outrage. “And as her big sister, it’s my job to tend to her sick, disgusting needs, isn’t it?”  
  
“No…” Ruby muttered, not looking Yang in the eyes. Instead, she was looking at Yang’s dick as the blonde brawler slowly ran a hand up and down her length.  
  
“Yeah, right,” Yang replied. “If I didn’t fuck her into a coma every night, she’d probably end up getting knotted by a dog or something. She’s just that big of a slut.”  
  
“No, Yang,” Ruby muttered again, placing her palms against Yang’s thighs and pushing herself away. “She’s lying, girls,” Ruby said, pleaded almost, turning her head to look at the shocked and intrigued Blake and Weiss.  
  
Yang rest her cock on Ruby’s face. All along Ruby’s face, in fact. Her shaft stretched from Ruby’s small chin to her forehead. Ruby gasped, feeling her sister’s weight pressing against her head, and Yang smiled, feeling the puff of air against her shaft. Ruby always looked so cute with half of her face covered up with cock.  
  
“And she’s not just a needy slut, either,” Yang said, enjoying herself immensely. “She’s an _exhibitionistic_ slut, too. Go on Ruby, show your teammates how fucking wet you are.”  
  
“No,” Ruby said, shaking her head while still keeping Yang’s cock pressed against her face. “I’m not wet. I’m _not_.”  
  
“Always with the lying,” Yang said in mock disappointment. “I guess I’ll just have to find a better use for that filthy tongue of yours, if you can’t use it to tell the truth.”  
  
Yang glanced up at Weiss and Blake. They were both staring at her and Ruby with shocked expressions. And with a bulge slowly growing at each of their crotches. Yang smiled. Yeah, she’d guessed right, sure enough. They’d bit down, now she just needed to reel them in.  
  
Yang reached down and popped Ruby’s mouth open. Even if the little reaper had tried to resist her big sis, Yang could have managed it. But since Ruby obediently opened her mouth as soon as Yang put a thumb on her lips, Yang used even less force than she would to open a can of pop.  
  
Yang drew her hips back and grabbed her dick with one hand. Then she guided herself into Ruby’s open, waiting mouth. She sighed in pleasure. It always felt so good to be back inside Ruby’s body, regardless of which hole she entered.  
  
Yang grabbed two fistfuls of Ruby’s hair, and pulled her little sister forward. Ruby made a gagging sound as Yang buried her cock in Ruby’s throat as her nose pressed against Yang’s crotch. Yang sighed again. Now it _really_ felt good.  
  
Adjusting her stance, Yang looked up at her teammates. Blake had dropped her book to cover her crotch, and Weiss had folded her hands over her lap. Neither of them were willing to admit it yet, but, on the other hand, neither of them had stormed out of the room yet. And by now, Yang was absolutely sure they wouldn’t.  
  
Ruby pushed her hands against Yang’s toned thighs with all the force of a crippled kitten. Yang could barely feel it. And, for now, at least, she was willing to let that minor bit of defiance go. Instead, she just pulled Ruby’s head up and down her shaft, not giving her little sister any say in how deeply or quickly she took Yang’s cock.  
  
“Ruby may have looked all cool and tough during initiation,” Weiss rolled her eyes at that so hard they almost fell out, “but it was all just luck,” Yang said. “In reality? She’s nothing but a set of holes for me to fuck. Like a sex toy! Only she cleans herself up.”  
  
Yang was feeling pent up. After all, she hadn’t gotten to fuck Ruby for almost forty-eight hours, ever since the night before they left for Beacon from Signal. That was a long time to go without getting her dick wet, especially Ruby had been tempting Yang by wearing those pajamas that showed off a bit of her cute belly.  
  
So while Yang came soon after she started to facefuck Ruby, at least she had a good reason. She wasn’t some kind of two-stroke chump, she assured herself. And she’d show off her stamina soon, just after she gave her slut of a sister some semen to snack on.  
  
Yang grinned, proud that she had managed to fit in so many alliterations. Also, she was feeling happy because she was busting a nut on Ruby’s face. That always felt good too.  
  
Yang pulled out of Ruby’s mouth, ignoring the coughing and the gagging. Instead, she let go of Ruby’s head with one hand and started pumping her cock. The other hand stayed wrapped in Ruby’s hair keeping her firmly in place.  
  
“Oh, fuck…” Yang groaned, feeling the cum racing up and then out of her cock.  
  
Ruby whimpered as Yang came all over her. Yang loved the sounds her little sis made as jet after jet of cum landed all over Ruby’s face and hair. In just a few seconds, Yang made her sister look like an absolute mess. There was cum all over her face, thick globs of semen all along her cheeks and chin. And her red and black hair was now broken up with white.  
  
Yang sighed in satisfaction. That had been a good orgasm. An excellent use of all the cum that had been building up for the past two days. She glanced up at her new teammates. They should get to see what an artist she was too.  
  
“Turn around, Ruby,” Yang said, her tone of voice utterly confident that Ruby would let two near-strangers see her utterly defiled face.  
  
And her confidence was earned, as Ruby did exactly that. She shuffled around, her hands folded up in her lap and clutching each other. Yang could see the red of humiliation on Ruby’s cheeks, even managing to shine through the cum that was slowly running down them. God, she loved it when Ruby looked like this.  
  
“Ruby Rose,” Yang said cheerfully, grabbing her sister’s shoulders. “A complete and utter whore, huh?”  
  
“Yes,” Blake said. Then she jumped, realizing she had actually said that out loud. She flushed, and looked away, in a direction that didn’t include Weiss or the Xiao Long-Rose sisters.  
  
Yang shifted her hands to lift Ruby up. Not too far up, though, since Ruby was a pretty tiny girl. Although still taller than Weiss, who was two years older than her. Yang wasn’t sure yet what _exact_ jokes she would be making about that, but she knew she’d come up with something sooner or later.  
  
And relative heights aside, brining Ruby up to her feet made it so much easier for Yang to fuck her pussy and ass. Or maybe her ass and pussy. Yang hadn’t decided which order she was going to fuck Ruby in, just that she was going to.  
  
Yang pushed Ruby forward, making her bend at the waist. That pushed her ass out, back towards Yang. And what a cute ass it was. Ruby didn’t, and probably never would, have the well-developed body of Yang, but what she did have sure was enticing.  
  
Yang smacked a cheek, making Ruby yelp as Yang’s hand smacked the tight ass. She’d start with her sister’s ass, Yang decided. She had a special announcement to make, and it would be best delivered both at the end, and when Yang was buried in Ruby’s pussy. Planning. That was the key to treating Ruby the way she deserved to be. And wanted.  
  
“Why are you doing this, Xiao Long?” Weiss asked, obviously trying to sound cold and haughty instead of embarrassed and intrigued.  
  
“It’s pretty obvious, isn’t it?” Yang asked, slowly stroking her cock up and down Ruby’s butt, leaving a trail of pre-cum on her cheeks. “We’re going to be living together for a couple of years. And I’m not going to give up on fucking Ruby or trying to find a bit of privacy in between classes. I wanted to make sure you two knew what you’re getting into.”  
  
“Yang, please, no, not my ass, not in front of them,” Ruby interrupted, turning her head to plead with her big sister. She may have looked more convincing if she didn’t have Yang’s cum all over her face still.  
  
“Did I say you could talk?” Yang asked, not looking Ruby in the eyes. Instead, she was looking down at Ruby’s ass, slowly sliding her dick into the tight, hot hole that was waiting for her. “Your job is to moan like the cheap whore you are, not tell me what I can and can’t do.”  
  
Ruby’s ass was nice and ready for Yang to slide into. The lube she had applied before coming into the dorm room was still good, and there was nothing stopping the blonde brawler from filling Ruby’s rear.  
  
Yang did so, sighing in happiness as her dick slid deeper and deeper into Ruby’s ass. Her little sis was always so tight and hot. Not very wet, but it still felt _wonderful_. And Yang had trained Ruby’s ass until her little sis could take every inch of her dick.  
  
Ruby whimpered and moaned as Yang slid deeper and deeper inside. Her hands clutched her knees and her eyes were screwed shut. Yang was a bit surprised. Normally, Ruby whined and begged a lot more when getting fucked in the ass. She must be too embarrassed by being in front of Blake and Weiss to really get into her role as Yang’s cocksleeve.  
  
Adorable. Absolutely adorable. Something to train out of her, later, but cute nonetheless.  
  
“As you can see,” Yang said in as normal of a tone as she could muster while buried in her sister’s ass, “Ruby’s quite the buttslut. Also, a cumslut, blowjob whore, really, a skank who takes any cocks offered.” She slapped Ruby’s ass. “And that means she takes _my_ cock, because I keep a close enough eye on her to stop her from getting gangbanged by strangers.”  
  
Yang shut up for a few minutes, to better focus on fucking Ruby. Her sister’s ass felt as amazing as ever, nicely wrapped around her dick, not too tight, and not too soft, either. Just the absolutely perfect amount.  
  
Yang groped Ruby’s ass, letting her fingers sink into as much of the muscle underneath Ruby’s skin as she could. Ruby was still moaning and gasping as Yang thoroughly fucked and groped her. Yang knew it was in arousal.  
  
Ruby wasn’t quite enough of a buttslut to cum from anal. Not yet, at least. Yang had high hopes for the future, but, for now, a good hard assfucking usually ended with a thick load of cum dripping from Ruby’s ass and Ruby begging to be allowed to touch herself so she could get an orgasm too.  
  
Yang usually let Ruby masturbate, or, sometimes, would fuck her again right afterwards. Sisters had to look out for each other, after all. Of course, other times, she made damn sure Ruby kept her hands away from her wet pussy or stiff nipples. Handcuffs, threats, a chastity belt, whatever was needed.  
  
Just so Yang could watch Ruby beg and plead. And god, Ruby did both of those so well. She would put on quite the entertaining show for Yang, though Ruby didn’t think of it in those terms. She’d usually have to do something either really flattering for Yang, or really humiliating to herself, before Yang would let her cum.  
  
Sometimes, Yang wondered if she was too hard on Ruby. After all, if she saw some stranger treating Ruby half as badly as Yang did, she’d put them in the hospital. But, a couple of times, the two of them had tried normal, vanilla sex. And boy, vanilla was the right word for it. Extending the metaphor, normally sex for the two of them was a blend of half a dozen flavors, with all the toppings they could want. But without the insults, the degradation, the toys, it was so bland it wasn’t even worth doing.  
  
“It’s a good thing I started training her so early,” Yang lied. “If I hadn’t, she’d have sold herself into sex slavery the first time she got horny, she’s such a slut. Instead,” she slapped Ruby’s ass again, “she knew that big sis Yang could take care of her.”  
  
Yang rarely bothered about making too much sense, or being internally consistent with her dirty talk. So long as it insulted Ruby, her little sis would stay nice and tight around her. Yang knew Ruby was kind of fucked up, but, since Yang enjoyed fucking Ruby almost as much as Ruby liked getting fucked, she supposed she didn’t have a lot of room to complain.  
  
“Please, Yang, my ass, it hurts,” Ruby said, in a tone that actually sounded convincing.  
  
At least, right up until the last syllable. Then Yang ran her finger along Ruby’s pussy, making the tiny, pale-skinned girl raise her voice in a shriek. Yang smiled, wiping her finger clean on Ruby’s thigh. Damn, her sister was wet.  
  
Yang looked up at Blake and Weiss. They had finally given in to the inevitable, and had pulled their cocks out and started masturbating. Yang nodded in appreciation. They both had a pretty decent package, though not quite as good as Yang’s bitchbreaker. Hopefully they would know how to handle them as well.  
  
Yang turned her attention back to Ruby. Her sister was moaning and panting, and Yang was sure she had to be squeezing her kneecaps with all the strength she had. Ruby obviously wanted to play with her body, but since Yang hadn’t told her she was allowed to, she had to keep her hands away from her pussy and tits.  
  
Otherwise, Yang would have to punish her. And while Yang did enjoy dishing out some pain or humiliation to her sister, she didn’t want to have to do it too often. That way, when Ruby was inevitably bent over Yang’s lap for a paddling, it was so much sweeter.  
  
But so far, Ruby had been acting wonderfully. Just enough resistance to get Yang’s cock really hard, without crossing the line into brattiness. If she kept on acting so good, Yang would have to do something to reward her. Like maybe giving her an ass full of cum. The perfect gift for any occasion!  
  
Yang smiled as she sped up. Her cock slammed in and out of Ruby’s ass, making her sister squeal as her tightest hole was stretched out around Yang’s dick. Yang could feel her second orgasm coming on. And she thought it would be just as impressive as her first. She had a lot of cum she needed to get out of her system, after all.  
  
“Oh, you slut!” Yang said, screwing her eyes closed. “Take it all! Every last drop!”  
  
Yang groaned and Ruby moaned as Yang’s dick pulsed inside Ruby’s ass. Then, just before Yang was about to start unloading, she pulled herself back. Her dick popped out of Ruby’s ass, still smeared with lube. Yang reached down to stroke herself, but before she could even wrap her fingers around her shaft, she started to cum.  
  
Yang’s thick orgasm landed all over Ruby’s tight ass, lines and puddles of white covering Ruby’s rear. One shot even landed on Ruby’s back, forming a three-inch line that pointed towards Ruby’s head.  
  
Being covered in cum was a good look for Ruby, Yang thought. The biggest problem was that she was never able to cum enough to give Ruby a properly bukkaked look. At least, not without not fucking her sister for a couple of days in order to build up her load. And that was obviously just crazy talk.  
  
But still, even with just one load of cum on her face and another on her ass, Ruby still looked pretty sexy. Actually, more slutty than sexy. Either way, Yang was ready for one final round. And she had been saving up her best lines for it.  
  
“See, Ruby here is so much of slut,” Yang said, grabbing her sister once again, “that she doesn’t have the slightest problem letting her very own sister fuck her cunt. Do you?” Yang asked Ruby, tightening her grip on Ruby’s hips as she humped Ruby’s ass.  
  
“No, please, Yang,” Ruby said, begging. “Not in there, don’t take my virginity.”  
  
Oh, that was an inspired stroke, Yang had to admit. Ruby hadn’t been a virgin for a while. She had never gotten any use out of it, and neither Ruby or Yang had been that upset to see it vanish. But it could still be so hot when Ruby pretended she was still a blushing virgin.  
  
Both Blake and Weiss were masturbating a lot faster now. They stared at Ruby with hungry eyes, devouring her naked body. Yang smirked. She had never let anybody else ever look at Ruby’s body for so long. It was kind of hot to see how hot they thought Ruby was.  
  
“Ruby, Ruby, Ruby,” Yang said as she slid her dick along Ruby’s lower lips. “Don’t you know by now? It’s not _your_ virginity, anymore than it’s _your_ body.” She reached forward and grabbed Ruby’s left breast. “You and your body belong to me. Just be glad that I can still get some use out of you.”  
  
Ruby’s folds, pressed against Yang’s cock, steadily got wetter and wetter. God, her sister was such a slut. Which just made it all so much more fun, of course.  
  
“No, no I’m not,” Ruby whined, acting like she was denying what Yang was saying. “You’re just forcing yourself on me.”  
  
“Do I need to get the collar out?” Yang demanded. Blake twitched at that. Was she into that sort of thing? If so, Yang thought that she and Blake would have to compare notes someday. “Or does not even that remind you of where you belong anymore? Should I schedule a visit with a tattoo artist?”  
Yang drew her hips back, away from Ruby’s shamefully wet folds. And wet thighs, wet legs, so on and so forth. Yang thought Ruby’s stockings were a loss. Oh well, they had ruined clothes before now. And more importantly, if Yang timed this just right-  
  
Just as Ruby opened her mouth to beg or plead or whatever she was going to do, Yang thrust herself forward. And this time, she didn’t just rub along Ruby’s folds. Instead, she sank into her sister’s cunt, splitting Ruby’s wet, welcoming walls apart with her dick.  
  
The sound Ruby made at that could only have belonged to a slut. Her folds instantly started squeezing down around Yang’s cock, massaging Yang’s Little Dragon. Yang was sure that if she leaned forward, she would see her sister’s lips tugged upward in a goofy, slutty smile.  
  
Yang smiled herself. It was always so nice to get this kind of reaction out of Ruby. It stroked some inner part of Yang, a bit of her that couldn’t be satisfied with just bestial fucking.  
  
Yang fucked Ruby hard, drawing her hips back and slamming them forward again and again. It had to be rough on poor Ruby, but she didn’t make a single sound of complaint. Instead, she kept on moaning and groaning, sounds that were obviously her lewd nature coming through instead of any attempts at resistance.  
  
Ruby was showing some tremendous restraint in not cumming already, Yang thought. Usually, after so long getting teased, Ruby would have already cummed by now, and would be working on her second climax already. Maybe it was Blake and Weiss watching and masturbating that was keeping Ruby under control.  
  
Speaking of Blake and Weiss, the two of them looked immensely jealous of Yang. Neither of them glanced at the other, but the way they hungrily stared at Ruby’s body was enough to put a smile on Yang’s face. They obviously wanted Ruby, but they didn’t know, _couldn’t_ know, just how good of a fuck Ruby was. There was nobody else that Yang wanted to have sex with. Just her own, dear little sister.  
  
Yang was a romantic, really.  
  
“By the way,” Yang said looking down at Ruby and occasionally glancing at Blake and Weiss, “you know your birth control pills?”  
  
Ruby made a whimpering sound that Yang decided was acknowledgment.  
  
“Yeah, I tossed those out. And you’re not going to be getting anymore.” Ruby’s pussy, somehow, got even tighter around Yang’s dick. “That’s right, Rubes! You’re going to be a mother!” She slapped Ruby’s ass again, making the pale skin just that much darker. “Who knows when it’s going to happen! But you’re not ending the year without having a little blonde baby sucking at your tiny tits.”  
  
Ruby’s eyes rolled up in the back of her head as she came. She clenched down deliciously tightly around Yang, squeezing her cock for all that the little reaper was worth. Who would have thought that the idea of getting knocked up by her domineering older sister would turn Ruby on so much? It was wonderful, enough to drive Yang over the edge as well.  
  
Yang snarled, her hair lighting up as she pumped her cum into Ruby. It felt good, oh so good, to drop yet another load of cum into Ruby’s tight, deliciously tight, pussy. She could feel her cum filling Ruby up, slathering the few bits of her cunt in semen that weren’t already stuffed with dick.  
  
Yang could feel some of her cum already leaking out of Ruby’s pussy, running down her pink folds into the channels the semen escaping her ass were already traveling. And there was still the cum on Ruby’s face. She was the very picture of a gangbanged slut, even if it had only been one person.  
  
Yang could tell that Ruby’s legs had given out, and that it was only her grip on Ruby’s hips that kept Ruby from collapsing onto the floor, a barely conscious, cum-stained mess. But just because Ruby was barely keeping awake was no reason for the fun to end. And Ruby should know that, given all the times she woke up to Yang using her body to get herself off.  
  
As Yang’s third orgasm ended, she could tell that it was going to be her last one. She had just fucked too much, after too long of a day, to be up for doing Ruby the rest of the night. Thankfully, Ruby’s one orgasm had been enough of a firecracker that the little reaper was obviously feeling pretty satisfied too.  
  
Not that the night was ending just yet. Yang still had two fun things to try. And Ruby even knew about one of them.  
  
“We’re going to be teammates for the next four years,” Yang said, feeling her cock slowly soften inside Ruby. “We’re going to end up close. Therefore,” she drew out of Ruby, lilac eyes glancing down at the stream of cum pouring out of her holes, “we’ve got to get along, right?”  
  
“Yes?” Weiss said, more asking instead of saying.  
  
“Well, then we’ve got to share,” Yang said. She pushed Ruby forward, making her sister stumble and fall to her knees in front of her two teammates. “I’ll even let you fuck my very own sister!”  
  
“How sweet,” Blake said. Any sarcasm in her words was lost as she stared down at Ruby, licking her lips.  
  
“I know,” Yang said modestly. “Oh, and you’ll have plenty of time to decide how you want to fuck Ruby.” All three of them ignored the whimpering sound their team leader made. “Since Ruby isn’t allowed to wear clothes inside the dorm, feel free to look her over and figure out what hole you want to put your dick in first.”  
  
“What? No, Yang, please, what if someone comes in?” Ruby pleaded, turning to look at Yang. There were tears in her eyes and a flush on her cheeks.  
  
“Then they’re going to see you naked. What, did I fuck your brains out?” Yang asked, leering down at Ruby’s naked, cum-stained body.  
  
Oh yeah, that had been a good idea, deciding that Ruby would be embracing the life of a part-time nudist. And it was going to be one Yang would actually follow up on, unlike a lot of what she said to Ruby while fucking her. And wouldn’t Ruby be surprised the next time she tried to wear clothes in the dorm room! Yang was a fair woman, and would give Ruby one chance to strip. Then Yang would tear her clothes off of Ruby and then spank her for disobeying orders. And then see how many more times it would take before the lesson really ‘sank in’.  
  
Ruby sure was cute enough to pull it off and Yang had already trained Ruby to bend at the waist instead of the knees. Yang, and Weiss and Blake, would all be getting quite the treat whenever Ruby had to pick something up from now on. Yang wondered how long it would take for Ruby to realize that little fact, and if it would bother her more than the general humiliation of being constantly naked.  
  
Ruby was still off-balance, but Yang knew that all too soon, her little sister was going to realize how horny the idea made her. The thought of letting three other women see every inch of her body every single second she was in here was going to make Ruby so wet she’d leave a puddle on the floor. Hell, she’d probably buy the padlock to put on her dresser and give the key to Yang all by herself.  
  
“You guys don’t need to wait for anything,” Yang said, waving at Ruby’s quivering body. “You can fuck her right now in front of me. I won’t mind.”  
  
And that was true. Yang could share her toys. And she thought that watching Ruby get spitroasted by the people she was supposed to be in charge of would be so hot. Maybe hot enough for Yang to join in once she got her second wind back.  
  
Blake and Weiss glanced at each other, and then at Ruby, who was watching them in turn. They took a pair of deep breaths and squared their shoulders. Then they grabbed Ruby and hauled her up to the bed they were both sitting on. Ruby squealed, but didn’t try to actually fight them off or anything.  
  
Yang was glad they weren’t using her bed. Ruby was already a mess, and she was sure that her little sister would end up even more soaked in cum real soon. Much better for it to be on Weiss’s bed, though Yang was sure she would be hearing about it once Weiss realized how stained her sheets were going to be.  
  
Oh well, that was the price one paid for sleeping with a slutty, submissive roleplayer. Yang was sure Weiss would find that the advantages outweighed the disadvantages.  
  
They sure did for Yang.


End file.
